Just Let Him Go
by MarianneM13
Summary: Two BFFs fight over one guy and then they break their friendship. She really needs to learn how to let go...


Just let him go…

School's coming! Jade and her BFF Sabrina will meet again in a new school. They're so excited! Sabrina's phone rang. "Hello?" Sabrina answered. "Hey Sabrina! It's me Jade!" Jade exclaimed. Sabrina shared, "I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Jade replied, "I'm so excited too!" After a while, Sabrina's mom called her. Sabina said, " Oops! Gotta go Jade! My mom's calling me! See ya tomorrow!" "Aww..Okay, see ya!"

The first day of high school came. Sabrina arrived. It wasn't too long before Jade came. When they saw each other, they screamed and they hugged each other. Jade asked, "How about the stuff you did last summer?" "Wow..." Sabrina replied, staring at a guy. Jade looked back. She saw him. Jade snapped her fingers in front of Sabrina to catch attention. "Is there something wrong?" Jade asked. "Oh, it's nothing." Sabrina replied staring on the ceiling."Anyway, let's talk about something else." Jade said. "Okay." Sabrina answered.

During lunch break, they ate together. Sabrina finished fast because she needs to do something at the Library. "Jade, I'm just gonna go to the library ok?" she said. Jade nodded. After Sabrina went out of the cafeteria, Jade decided to walk around the new school. With her books with her, she stood up and walked out the cafeteria. She was busy looking around and she didn't know that she was about to bump someone. So, she bumped a handsome guy. She nearly fell, but the guy caught her romantically. With his left hand holding Jade's back and the right on Jade's head. While Jade's left hand was hooked to his neck. It was so romantic. Their eyes are locked with each other. They both felt the same way. Everything slowed down. They were in love at first sight with each other. After that, Jade got up already.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Blake." he introduced. "Jade, my name's Jade." she replied, still shocked of what happened. They shook hands. Blake can't let go. Eventually, he let go of her hand. Both of them parted ways but they're thinking about each other.

The next day came. " Okay class, I will group you for our activity for the rest of the term." the teacher announced. Group 1 and group 2 were announced already." For group 3, Jade, Blake, Sheila, and Rob." Blake was so happy. After that , Jade was having a hard time to have fun while Sabrina has so many new friends. Blake was always there for her. After months, Blake finally told her that he likes her. Jade told him that she feels the same way. They continued being close with each other. Their group mates and even their parents are teasing them with each other and they like them together. Since they live at the same subdivision, they had a secret meeting place. If they study, have a picnic, or do anything together, they go there. It was at the peek of a hill where you can see everything.

2nd year of high school came. Sabrina told Jade to help her about crushes. "Jade, tell Blake to like me!" she demanded. "But I think he likes someone else." she replied. Sabrina said she doesn't care and if Jade doesn't help, she'll hate her.

During an activity, Blake noticed that Jade was sad. "Why are you sad, you're beautiful when you're smiling." After he said that, Jade cried looking at Blake. Blake dried the tears while saying "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? I'll hurt that person too!" " No, just never mind me okay?" Jade said while crying. "No! I would never ever do that!" he said. All of a sudden, he hugged Jade tightly. Jade hugged him too. Jade told him that she doesn't know what to do. "I don't like you, I love you!" Jade admitted. " I love you more!" Blake replied.

"Don't be afraid of anyone Jade! I'm always here for you! While I'm here, no one can hurt you, ever!" Blake said, still hugging Jade. "I love you too much!" Jade said.

So, they fought for their love. They didn't care what people would tell them because they're not doing anything bad. They know that they're still young. They're not 're not disturbing their studies. Their families became really close. So, they always meet at each other's houses.

3rd year of high school came. Sabrina was in another section in another building. They said they think it would be better so that Sabrina won't get hurt. They had no problems at all. Blake was always 3rd honor and Jade was always 2nd honor. They're sweet to each other even while studying. They always study together. If there's a misunderstanding, at the end of the day, one would always call and say sorry. Of course, there's always a Prom. Blake asked Jade right away and Jade agreed. When Blake saw Jade, it was like he's in heaven. That was the most romantic day of their lives yet.

4th year came. Sabrina was in the same section as Blake and Jade. She doesn't know anything about Blake and Jade's "relationship". "If Blake doesn't love me, then no one else could love him!" shouted Sabrina. Jade was threatened so, she told Blake. Blake thought that it's better if they tell her the truth. So, they told her the truth. Sabrina was so mad that she almost slapped Jade. Good thing Blake stopped her hand.

Jade ran outside. "Wait!" Blake shouted. "Just love me Blake, why'd you love her, not me?" Sabrina demanded. "Nobody can ever change what I feel for her. She's the first and last girl that I will love for the rest of my life, I'm sure of that!" Blake shouted. Sabrina was so shocked. Blake ran outside and looked for Jade. He found out that Jade went home already. Blake went to Jade's house and asked but her parents said, she went somewhere that only 2 people know. Blake thought of where that could be. After a few minutes, he ran to the hill. He saw Jade sitting down, staring at the sunset while crying. "Why'd all these things have to happen? Is something wrong with being in love?" asked Jade. Blake had watery eyes already. He felt pity with Jade. He went closer and closer. Then, when he was a step away from her, he hugged her very very tight. "Remember what I told you? No one would ever hurt you as long as I'm here." Blake said. Jade cried more as she nodded. Blake can't take it anymore! He needs to kiss her. So, their lips were locked with each other's lips. After 10 seconds, Jade laughed and said, " You're so dead to my dad!" Blake said, " I promise, the next time I kiss you is when we graduate College."

When they went to school, they confronted Sabrina. Sabrina said it's okay but deep inside, she's very mad at both of them. She pretended to be okay. When they were thinking what course they would take, Blake and Jade both wanted to be doctors while she wanted to be a business woman.

Sabrina tried spying on them all the time. She's always jealous. She's always saying, "Why can't he love me?"

Jade was Valedictorian. Blake was With Honors. After they graduated high school, Blake went to Jade's house to celebrate. Their parents told them that it's fine to have a relationship becausethey're not doing anything bad but they said that they should never let their grades go down.

When they graduated college, Sabrina learnt how to let go.


End file.
